deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mao Mao vs Usagi Yojimbo
Description Two katana weilding anthropomorphic animals enter a duel to the death. WHO IS DEADLIEST? (Who ever got that reference gets bragging rights) intro Wiz: The katana, one of the most popular weapons in history, and with that popularity comes many myths and clichés. Boomstick: One myth being that the katana is the ultimate weapon, the cliché is that the best heroes use 'em.like Moa Moa, the protector of the Sweetie Pies. Ugh, i think a small part of me died on the inside just by saying that. Wiz: And Usagi Yojimbo, the wondering swordsman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to Analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Mao Mao Wiz: Heroes are the stuff of legend, and for good reason. They help those who need it, and do incredible things, all out of the goodness of their hearts. Boomstick: And they almost always get the girl, and what happened after one hero in perticular got the girl, he had some kids, one of these kids was Mao Mao Mao. Wiz: Mao Mao Mao? Boomstick: What? Is first name is "Mao Mao" and his last name is "Mao." Wiz: That's (chuckle) unfortunate. Anyway, living in the shadows of his older sisters made him feel neglected and un-loved, so, when he grew up, he left home to become a legendary hero and earn his family's respect. He made freinds with a cyborge babger and a cute bat, and became the sheriff of a tiny village. Boomstick: He bacame the sherriff because he accedently broke the Ruby Pureheart-GHA! I just threw up a little in my mouth. The Pureheart was the one thing that kept a village of MLP rejects safe from vicious monsters. Not that it was his fault, the thing was invisible. Wiz: His heroic pride keeping him from abandoning defensless innocents, he became the sherriff of Pureheart valley to protect the MLP rejects, or Sweetiepies, as their called, from monsters and super villains. And he does this with his incredible physical ability, he's been shown to move fast enough to be seen as a blur, dodge ice breath attacks that move at Mach 156, slash fasted than the human eye can track, and even block lasers. Boomstick: He's also strong enough to lift large boulders, hold open a hydra's jaws, and launch a T-rex like monster with a punch into the harizon, which would put his striking strength at 70 tons. Wiz: He's also tough enough to survive a giant mech falling on him which, judging by it's height, would weigh around 600 tons. He's also survived large explotions, being run over by a monster truck, tanked hits that formed small craters, and even took a blast from an ice dragon, whose blasts have been calculated to be around 543 kilotons. Boomstick: But, no legendary hero is complete without a legendary weapon, and Mao Mao's sword, is nothing more than a glorified glowstick that his father gave him has a compensation prize. Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: What? It is. Wiz: You know damn well that Mao Mao has trained with that "glorified glowstick" for most of his life. Do you have any idea how long it takes to master ANY kind of sword fighting? It takes YEARS of constant hardwork and dedication, especially if you have to train yourself in a perticular style. Boomstick: Ok, i take it back. Wiz: Good. Now let's talk about Mao Mao's katana, Geraldine. Boomstick: Aw, that's cute. He named it. Any way, while this gold looking sword was a comensation prize-''' Wiz pulls out a katana and points it at Boomstick's throat '''Boomstick: WOAH! JESUS CHRIST, MAN! Wiz: Take. That. Back. Boomstick: Alright, jeez. Anyway, despite it SEEMING like a compensation prize, it's incredibly powerful. It's Lunar Lash attack did insane damage to a huge rock beast. Wiz: While the exact size and composition of this monster is unkown, when compared to Mao Mao's height and assuming it's composed of common stone, we can estimate the power of the Lunar Lash to be around 50,000 tons. Boomstick: And there's his Golden Truth form. When Mao Mao overcomes repressed desire, he turns pure gold and his stats are greatly increased. Wiz: However, Mao Mao has some glaring flaws in his character, and these flaws stem from his personality. His unyeilding need to becom legendary will cause him to do somethings that most would consider absolutly insane. Like completely changing his apperence and personality to get hip with the kids. Boomstick: Or that time he drove himself to the edge of insanity trying to impress some blue dog that wasn't impressed by him. And his emotional vulnurability once caused him to invent impractical/border-line usless special moves that were more based on style and being flashy than practicallity. Wiz: However, Mao Mao is still learning, and one day, he will become the hero of legend he aspires to be. Mao Mao: Once we take down these Sky Pirates our reputations will soar! And i'll be one step closer to the legend i'm destined to become! Usagi Yojimbo Pre-DB Battle It's a bright and sunny morning. The wondering rabbit swordsman, Usagi Yojimbo walks up to the gate of a small village. He slightly lifts the brim of his hat to get a better look at it. Usagi: Perhapse i can rest here for a few hours. As Usagi walks through the gate, a Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat approach from behind him. Mao Mao: Hold up stranger, we've got to make sure you're safe enough to let you in. Mao Mao spots Usagi's swords and smelled something, something dangerous. Mao Mao quickly drew Geraldine and got into a stance Mao Mao: Your swords are covered in the scent of blood. Badgerclops: Woah, dude. Don't you think you're being just a tab bit hasty? Adorabat: Yeah, he could just be a hero like you! Mao Mao: First of all, No, i'm not being hasty. Second of all, HEROES DON'T KILL! And if this guy dares to call himself a hero while carrying that scent, i'll make him pay dearly. Usagi keeps his back turned to Moa Moa, left hand griping his katana's saya, the other hovering over it's tsuka. FIGHT Results Advantages/Disadvantages Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Samurai Duel Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle